New Start
by DisneySparkles
Summary: Marley and Ryder's daughter, Sophie, is about to start High School. What dramas will happen in her life?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey, this is SamAndQuinnForever123's new account, I couldnt access my old account, but I have decided to re-write my story on the account, "Forever" If you would like to read what I started please click this link:

s/9086501/1/Forever

It will basically be a Glee Fanfiction, but I have decided to change it to Marley and Ryders daughter, Sophie , instead of Sam And Quinn.

Hope you enjoy, hope to start to story today:)

Happy Reading

_DisneySparkles :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie Lynn woke up. Today was her first day at William Mckinely High School. Today was also her birthday. She was just about to get up, when Marley,Ryder and her little brother Jack, burst through the door with a cake, presents, cards and balloons. They were all singing happy birthday

"Happy Birthday sweetie!"

"Thanks Mom" Sophie gave her mom a big hug.

"Happy birthday sis!"

"Thanks Jack" Sophie started tickling Jack, which made him chuckle.

Ryder was stood at her door just smiling at the way Marley was making a massive deal out of Sophies birthday, and they way Jack was just laughing all of the time. Sophie saw him, and ran up to him giving him a massive hug. He picked up her swinging her around.

"Happy Birthday Soph!"

"Thanks Daddy!"

Sophie opened up all of her presents she had got over $200 from all of her family, and clothes and makeup from her parents. She blew out the candles on her cake, and they all left the room so Sophie could get ready.

Just as she was about to start getting ready, she had a phone call. It was from her boyfriend, Dan. Sophie had been with Dan for over 1 month now and she couldn't be happier.

"Happy birthday beautiful!"

"Thanks baby! I can't wait to see you! Did you have a good summer in Florida?"

"Um.. yeah thanks.. I'll see you at school."

He hung up on her. Sophie looked very confused. Why would he put the phone down on her?

Anyways, Sophie started getting ready, she had a shower, got dressed and put on a summer dress and knee high brown boots. She grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs, she was going to be late and she still had to meet Lily.

Lily was Sophies best friend. She was Kitty and Arties daughter, and Kitty and Marley were best friends so it was like déjà vu. Sophie saw Lily waiting down the street. Lily was wearing denim jeans, vans, and a t-shirt.

"Hurry up Soph! Were gonna be late for our first day!"

"Okay Lils, Im coming as fast as I can!"

They both ran as fast as they could. They were already 10 minutes late when they reached the doors. As they ran through the doors, they were stopped by the one and only, Sue Sylvester.

"You are late. Hey I know who you are, Mini Kitty and Mini Marley."

"I.. have.. just.. ran... five..blocks.. I.. don't.. need.. a lecture!" said Lily, in an out of breath tone, but in a bitchy tone too.

Sue gave Lily a stern look.

"You are just like your mother and a young Quinn Fabray, Congrats looks like you have already got a place on the Cheerios. Oh and you too Mini Marley. You have your moms personality but your dads fitness. Congrats Cheerios, pick up your uniforms in first period because I know you have . Now Get out of my sight."

Lily and Sophie just walked away so confused. They didn't even know what I had just happened. Were they already Cheerios?

When they got to homeroom, Sophie saw Dan. He was talking to Adam, his best friend.

"Hey baby, I need to talk to you!" said Dan, giving Sophie a quick kiss.

"Okay?" said Sophie, as the two walked away from Lily and Adam.

"You know while I was in Florida.."

"Yeah?" said Sophie with a very concerned voice.

"I kind of met this girl.."

Sophie started tearing up.

"Please.. tell me you didn't.."

"Sophie I'm so sorry.." Sophie slapped him around the face.

"NEVER talk to me again!"

Just as the bell rang for first period, Sophie ran out of the door. Tears strolling down her face, her mascara running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie and Lily were now in Sue's office getting their cheerios uniforms.

"Here you go Mini Kitty and Mini Marley"

"Thanks Ms. Sylvester?" said Lily, she was still really confused and hadn't taken in that she was an actual cheerio.

Lily and Sophie then went to the girls bathroom and put them on. Lily was first to walk out of her cubicle, she was looking at herself in the mirror for a while, until she put her hair up into a high ponytail.

"I'm not coming out.. it looks stupid.." said Sophie, not moving from the cubicle she was in.

"Omg c'mon Soph.. it cant look that bad!"

Sophie appeared from the toilet, her arms covering her body. Lily moved her hands away,

"You look hot ok?!" Lily said, giving Sophie a hug.

"C'mon then Lils, lets go show the world!"

Lily quickly put Sophies hair up in a high ponytail, and they proceeded out of the toilet. As they left the toilet, the bell for second period went, the halls started to flood with people. Sophie saw Dan, and gave him the evilest look ever. But Lily and Sophie were then approached, by a wannabe cheerleader, Brooke Edwards.

"Um why are you wearing those?! Neither of you are fit to be cheerios, I mean look at you both, Lily is like Kitty, stubborn and rude, and Sophie well you're just like your mother, lets hope you don't get anorexia though!" Said Brooke, placing her hand on Sophies shoulder.

Sophie pushed her hand off.

"Were cheerios and guess what you're not! So bye!" said Lily, waving at her and smiling.

"Ha you've both got it coming to you when Im a cheerio! Later bitches!" said Brooke, having a smug smile and walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan and Adam were at Adams locker.

"Dude.. whats happened with you and Sophie?" Said Adam, whilst getting his books out.

"I cheated on her. Man, I wish I could make it up to her! I feel awful!" said Dan, but before he could say anymore, he was approached by Brooke.

"So Dan, heard you and Miss. Cheerio broke up.. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime.."

Sophie then came round the corner, hoping that she could talk to Dan. But when she saw Brooke talking to him, her heart sank.

"SOPHIE! WAIT!" said Dan, leaving Brooke just standing there, running after her.

"Hey Dan.." Said Sophie, not really knowing what to say anymore.

"Soph baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't want it to happen, but it did.." said Dan, trying to explain himself, but Sophie stopped him.

"Dan I know you're sorry, but theres nothing else you can say.. I need more time to get over this, you really hurt me.." said Sophie, tears strolling down her face.

Dan nodded and walked away from her, she knew what she had to do. There was something that would take all of her upset and anger out of her. It was time to join Glee Club.


End file.
